Crime lord
A crime lord was a title. Appearances * Darth Maul, Part II * Darth Maul, Part III * Darth Maul, Part IV * Darth Maul, Part V * The Phantom Menace * The Clone Wars film * Ambush (Appear in flashback) * Sphere of Influence * Evil Plans * Hunt for Ziro * Missing in Action (Mentioned Only in sign) * Revival (Mentioned Only) * Eminence * Dark Disciple * Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part One (Mentioned Only) * Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal * Ahsoka (Mentioned Only) * Tarkin * Most Wanted * Lando: Double or Nothing, Part I * Thrawn, Part IV (Appear in imagination) * Thrawn, Part V * Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure (Voice only) * Solo * Solo: Expanded Edition * Meet the Crew * Spark of Rebellion * The Rebellion Begins * Droids in Distress * Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook * Idiot's Array * Rebel Bluff * Rebel Resolve * Brothers of the Broken Horn * Last Shot * The Occupation * Crawler Commandeers * A Fool's Hope * Family Reunion – and Farewell * The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear! (Mentioned Only) * Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure (Voice only) * A New Hope * A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy * A New Hope junior novel * The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight * You Owe Me a Ride * The Secrets of Long Snoot (Mentioned Only) * The Luckless Rodian (Mentioned Only) * Not for Nothing * Heir to the Jedi (Mentioned Only) * Darth Vader 1: Vader * Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV * Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II * Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III * Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV * Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V (Mentioned Only) * Doctor Aphra 9: The Enormous Profit, Part I * Doctor Aphra 10: The Enormous Profit, Part II * Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates * Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run * Doctor Aphra 16: Remastered, Part III * Doctor Aphra 17: Remastered, Part IV (Appear in hologram) * Doctor Aphra 20: The Catastrophe Con, Part I * Doctor Aphra 21: The Catastrophe Con, Part II (Mentioned Only in opening crawl) * Doctor Aphra 26: Worst Among Equals, Part I * The Empire Strikes Back (Mentioned Only) * The Empire Strikes Back junior novel (Mentioned Only) * Moving Target (Mentioned Only) * Tales from Wild Space: The Blue Brothers * Return of the Jedi * Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side! * Return of the Jedi junior novel * Aftermath * Life Debt * Tales from Wild Space: Family Affair, Part 1 * Tales from Wild Space: Family Affair, Part 2 * The Legends of Luke Skywalker * Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Part II (Mentioned Only in opening crawl) * Poe Dameron 16: Legend Lost, Part III (Mentioned Only in opening crawl) * Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I (Mentioned Only in opening crawl) * Poe Dameron Annual 1 (Mentioned Only in opening crawl) * Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars Adventures Ashcan (Appear in flashback) * Flight Log Sources * Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know * Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary * Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy * Princess Leia: Royal Rebel * Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles * Solo: A Star Wars Story The Official Guide * Gardulla the Hutt in the Databank * Han Solo in the Databank * Hondo Ohnaka in the Databank * Jabba the Hutt's palace in the Databank * Merchant One in the Databank * The Khetanna (Jabba's Sail Barge) in the Databank